My Strange Family
by stubbendick26
Summary: Alyssa and her family move to Mystic Falls for a break from preforming. What happens when bad boy Damon has met her match? Who are Alyssa and her family? Why are the Halliwell's involved with this family?
1. Chapter 1

Well my family and I just moved to a small town in Virgina called Mystic Falls so we could get away from the cold ones but our father thought my sister and I were being stalked by the boys in the family. The Cullens was a good family but I never understood why everywhere we went they were right behind us. I was really good friends with Emmett Cullen, Rosealie, and Jasper Hale the others were too sweet for my taste. My cousin, Jacob Black, was always around also and he hated the Cullens which was understandable because of the curse at La Push. Anyway, when my family was settled in our new home my father thought it would be a good idea to introduce us to the Mayor and try to get some gigs worked out for my brothers, sister and me. My father got us involved in a family band when we were younger and now he enjoys listening to us play. As we pilied into my father's truck I noticed a girl across the street watching me and my family, I knew by the look on her face this was going to be a very boring town. The truck finally stopped at what looked like a mansion, I walked up to the door but before I could knock my father stopped me.

"Watch the attitude Alyssa" he said knowing I had a very bad temper that ran through the family, but when my anger gets out of hand my powers go nuts. Oh I forgot to mention my siblings and I are very powerful witches and we all have great fighting skills. Our family is mixed with all kinds of things and heritages.

"Yeah yeah." I said leaning against a pilar as I waited for my father to knock. After he knocked we waited then a really cute guy opened the door and stared at Sasha which made me laugh when I realized what he was and what just happened, he imprinted on my sister. When my brothers caught on they chuckled and smiled at me when I nodded letting them know that Sasha and this kid were soul mates.

"You must be Tyler, we are the Mikaelsons. We just moved in and I would like to speak to your father about preformances" my father said as I rolled my eyes as I stared across the yard wishing my mother was still around but she was killed by a werewolf but we got revenge which we still laugh about on occustions.

"Sure let me get him come on in" Tyler said as he opened the door wider, I followed my family inside, I crossed my arms across my chest and stared at a door that housed the Mayor as he conducted business with the founder family, but I could tell they had no idea that a vampire was in there with them. I grinned as I continued following the family as I passed the door I whispered 'I know you are there vampire, see you soon' I giggled when I heard someone cough loudly from inside the room. I watched as Tyler stuck his head in the door and told his father we were there, I leaned against the wall and waited.

"I'm sorry about that I was in a meeting. How can I help you folks?" Richard asked as he glared at his son for interrupting his meeting, I watched carefully there are several things I can't stand; men who beat on women and children, people who hurt children, and people selling drugs and guns to children. I knew by the look in this man's eyes he beat on Tyler and would say hurtful thinks to him. I glanced at Sasha and she nodded to me letting me know she saw the abuse in her premonitions. My siblings and I are Halliwell witches, my sister and I are very strong witches and so are my brothers but only the boys got the shape shifting gene which is really cool.

"I am Charlie Mikaelson, these are my children Julian, Aidian, Sasha, and Alyssa" he said pointing at each of us, while the others smiled and waved I just nodded in his direction. "We are informing you that my children are preformers and we will be honored if you would let them on occastion." dad said and I snorted, I looked away when he glared at me.

"Very well, I will see what I can..." Richard was interrupted by his son.

"Wait Mikaelson?" Tyler asked and I smiled when the he put two and two together. We have been on tour off and on for the last four years.

"Yes" my father said smiling with pride, I rolled my eyes, I watched as Tyler handed his father one of our CDs. As his father stared at it then back at us, I noticed the founder families leaving as I watched I noticed the vampire. The vampire had jet black hair, with bright blue eyes, he was tall and broad shouldered. I grinned and whispered 'Sexy vampire', he stopped in his tracks and stared at me, I winked at him, he smirked at me then walked away. I noticed he was my soul mate and I started grinning like a fool.

"Alyssa?" Tyler asked, I turned to him and smiled. He walked over to me and extended his hand to me I shook his hand. "I love the songs you write, I am a huge fan of yours" he said I grinned and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Tyler, maybe one day we could all hang out and you can introduce us to your friends" I said and he nodded.

"Alright back to business. I believe we can find something for you, we are having the founders day ball in a few days and we need entertainment. Since you are already famous we don't have to worry about you guys taking off to make CDs." Richard said as he stared at me and his son.

"Thank you Richard let me know" I said grinning when his face turned red with anger.

"Young lady show the mayor respect" dad said, the rest of the family believed the way I did, respect is earned not given.

"Sorry dad but respect is earned, mother would say the same thing" I said I turned and left. I stood outside leaning against a tree with my arms crossed across my chest, as I stared out at the lake.

"You know I have never heard anyone so disrepectful to the mayor before and that was funny to watch" a voice said from behind me.

"Yeah you should see what I can do when I'm angry. But my mother always taught us that respect and trust is earned and not to be freely given." I said glanceing at the vampire from earlier.

"How do you know I'm a vampire? And why not tell everyone?" he said, I saw his pupils dilate and I grinned.

"I can answer both of those and another question you are about to ask, I am a Halliwell witch" I said, I smiled as shock can across his face. "Now that we know what each other is, how about we share names" I said smiling at him.

"Sorry where are my manners I am Damon Salvatore" he said kissing the back of my hand.

"Alyssa Mikaelson" I said giggling, I looked up when I heard arguing. "Well this should be fun" I whispered sarcasticly. Damon grabbed my hand and walked with me back to the house, when we walked in I saw the mayor arguing with Tyler about Sasha.

"I said no. You will not go anywhere with her or her family." Richard yelled, I looked around and found my family by the truck trying to talk to Sasha who was extremely upset.

"What is wrong with my family?" I demanded letting go of Damon's hand as I stared at the mayor.

"Nothing my dear" he said still glaring at Tyler.

"Yeah whatever, but I suggest you watch your tongue I do not like people who do not even know us to talk down on us. Plus Tyler is 18 years old, a legal adult you have no more say over his life." I said then walked out to my family.

"You know you may not get to preform now because of your big mouth" my father sneered and I glared at him.

"That's fine with us, you never asked if we wanted to preform in this boring ass town anyway. We are taking a break from preformances but we will still practice" I said after I got a nod from the rest of my family. I turned and looked at Damon who was watching us and said "it was nice meeting you Damon, I hope to see you soon" then we all got in the truck and left.

We finally got home and I went straight to my room and laid down on my bed smiling at the ceiling, I had found my mate and I was excited. I looked at my door when Julian knocked.

"Sis what is the deal with you and the vampire?" he asked as the others sat down on my bed to listen.

"He is my mate, Damon Salvatore. He has a brother also, he said he is going to introduce us to his friends" I grinned at Sasha who was thinking about Tyler.

"Just make me a promise and don't turn Tyler into a rabbit" Sasha begged as we all started laughing.

"We won't" Aidian said smiling at the memory of turning the werewolf that killed our mother into a rabbit, we all started laughing at that.

"Let's go pratice" Julian said, we all got up and went to the garage where all equipment was set up. I waited as everyone got to their instruments and tuned them up, when they were ready I stepped up to the microphone. I looked up as the music started and noticed Damon, Tyler and a bunch of people I didn't know come out of the house across the street and watched us. I watched as they started heading into our yard to listen and watch closely. I started to sing.

Mmm

I think I could like you  
>I already do<br>Feelings can grow but  
>They can go away too<br>You're takin my hand  
>Lookin into my eyes<br>Don't be in a rush to  
>Get me tonight <p>

I smiled as I watched Damon as he smirked at me but said nothing.

Feel somethin happenin  
>Could this be a spark?<br>To satisfy me baby  
>Gotta satisfy my heart<p>

Do you know how to touch a girl?  
>If you want me so much<br>First I have to know  
>Are you thoughtful and kind?<br>Do you care what's on my mind?  
>Or am I just for show?<br>You'll go far in this world  
>If you know how to touch a girl<p>

Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?  
>Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?<p>

I think I could like you  
>But I keep holding back<br>Cause I can't seem to tell  
>If you're fiction or fact<br>Show me you can laugh  
>Show me you can cry<br>Show me who you really are  
>Deep down inside<p>

Do you feel somethin happenin?  
>Could this be for real?<br>I don't know right now but tonight we'll reveal

Do you know how to touch a girl?  
>If you want me so much<br>First I have to know  
>Are you thoughtful and kind?<br>Do you care what's on my mind?  
>Or am I just for show?<br>You'll go far in this world  
>If you know how to touch a girl<p>

Bring me some flowers  
>Conversation for hours<br>To see if we really connect  
>And baby if we do<br>Ooh I'll be givin all my love to you  
>Ohh<p>

Do you know how to touch a girl?  
>If you want me so much<br>First I have to know  
>Are you thoughtful and kind?<br>Do you care what's on my mind?  
>Or am I just for show?<br>You'll go far in this world  
>If you know how to touch a girl<p>

Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl? (Yeah, yeah)  
>Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?<br>You'll go far in this world  
>If you know how to touch a girl<p>

I smiled as everyone started clapping and cheering, I glanced up as we heard a vehcile pull up on the curb. Tyler growel angrily and glared at what I realized was the mayor's car, I nodded to my family as they got ready for the next song. I giggled at Sasha who was enjoying Tyler standing next to her keyboard watching her and listening to her sing. As the music started I watched the mayor's car but I glared the whole time, Damon finally had enough and stood in front of me and whispered 'sing to me'.

You had it all the day you told me (told me) you want me  
>I had it all but let you fool me (fool me) completely<br>Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention  
>'Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions<p>

_[Chorus]_  
>And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me<br>Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede  
>You mess with me and mess with her so I'll make sure you get what you deserve<br>Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me

So watch your back cause you don't know when or where I can get you  
>I've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through<br>So oh do you feel like the man now?  
>And I bet your nervous cause this song makes you freak out<p>

_[Chorus]_  
>And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me<br>Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede  
>You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)<br>Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me

I know I'm being bitter but I'ma drag you under  
>'Cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after<br>For what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way  
>It was only just a game<br>(you had it all)

_[Chorus]_

(And one day)  
>And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me (beggin' on your knees for me)<br>Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede (crawlin' like a centipede)  
>You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)<br>Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me

I grinned at the look on Damon's face, I hugged him close then kiss him on the cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

The mayor's car finally left and Damon let go of me, I smiled at him. Damon motioned his friends over and introduced us.

"This is my brother Stephan, his girlfriend Elena Gilbert, you already know Tyler, the others are Bonnie Bennett, Caroline Forbes, Jeremy Gilbert Elena's brother, Matt Donovan, Vicki Donovan Matt's sister, Jenna Sommers Elena and Jeremy's aunt, Alaric Saltzman, Lexi Branson, Anna, Mason Lockwood Tyler's uncle, John Gilbert Elena and Jeremy's uncle, Pearl Anna's mom, Kelly Donovan Matt and Vicki's mom, Rose, and Bill Forbes. Everyone this is the Mikaelson's; Julian, Aidian, Sasha, and Alyssa" Damon said smiling while everyone stared at him, I burst out laughing.

"I thought you were going to run out of breathe" I said smiling everyone laughed.

"Since we all know each others names; why don't you tell us what you do in the band or do you just sing" Vicki said smirking like she found out my deepest secret.

"Actually we all can play any and all instruments but we all have our favorites" Julian said smiling at the look of shock on Vicki's face. I smiled as I realized that my brothers soul mates were standing in front of them.

"Alyssa? Please tell me our search is over" Aidian asked, I glanced at him then nodded.

"What does that mean?" Elena asked I looked up at her and smiled.

"Have you ever heard of the charmed ones?" Sasha asked I grinned at the wide eyes.

"Yes why?" Vicki asked with a little malice in her voice.

"Piper and Leo are our grand parents, the others are our great aunts and we have many cousins and two great uncles. One of our uncles is known in the magical world as the ultimate power." I said smiling at Damon.

"BACK TO PRACTICE" dad yelled, we all turned to him and glared. "You guys have a preformance this weekend now get to work" I felt my anger grow and I heard Julian whisper 'shit'. I felt someone wrap their arms around me holding my hands at my side so I couldn't blow anything up.

"WYATT, CHRIS Get here NOW!" Aidian yelled everyone stared at him like he lost his mind but all of sudden there was two blue lights coming from the inside the house, then two tall men came running out of the house and straight to me.

"Julian what happened?" Wyatt asked while he looked into my eyes and Chris whispered 'Ali come sweetie calm down. Your grandpa said he will come here if you don't calm down and you know he can't travel like us anymore', while Chris whispered to me Julian was telling Wyatt what happened.

"Charlie, Alyssa has told you over and over that they want to relax take a break. I have had enough of you using my nieces and nephews as your personal bank. The only reason we let you keep custody of them is because we are always under attack but you are done as their legal guardian. Pack your shit and leave them alone" Wyatt said then turned back to me. "Alyssa if we get rid of your father will you guys what to come home with us or stay in this peaceful little town? Just remember if you come home you will be under attack as much as us and you know your mother never wanted that for you guys." I looked up at him as I calmed down but Chris kept his arm around my shoulders while rubbing my arm.

"I think we should stay here, we desperately need the break from the fame life and we are already attacked enough. I swear the demons know who has Halliwell's blood in them." I said smiling at my uncle.

"Alyssa who are these guys?" Damon asked, I looked up at him.

"Sorry guys this is our unlce's Wyatt and Chris Halliwell. Guys this is our soul mates; Damon is mine, Caroline Forbes is Julian's, Bonnie Bennett is Aidian's, and Tyler Lockwood is Sasha's." I said noticing everyone else was gone while the ones I named were looking at me with wide shocked eyes.

"I take it you never told them about this power of yours" Chris said with a chuckle.

"No we have not told them about our powers but they knew we are Halliwell witches." I said grinning at my favorite uncles.

"Well kiddo I guess it is time to tell your soul mates exactly what you can do" Wyatt said then smiled and looked up.

"Time to go aunt Pheobe needs us" he said smiling, I nodded. They both hugged us and orbed out. I watched as our father jumped into his truck and left.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well I guess I have some explaining to do" I said looking at everyone who was staring at me. When they nodded I motioned them to follow me into the house. "Come in everyone" I said knowing vampires had to be invited in. I lead them to the living room and everyone picked a spot and sat down.

"First we need to explain our family history, it all started with Alison Haloway she fell in love with a man and she birth a little girl but the man disappeared when he finally did resurface he was a vampire. As the generations past a young woman from our line had an affair with a man named Ephraim Black. Cassandra was also married to Aaron Whitlock so the child that was birth through that affair was named Penelope Whitlock and she was a powerful witch." I said, I stopped for a breath and glanced around to the others who listened closely with wide eyes. "Penelope or who others called her Penny married Jack Halliwell from there you know our family history. Julian why don't you guys go first on your powers." I added, I sat back on the couch and yawned.

"Very well little sister. Our grandfather Leo as you know was a whitelighter so we all inheriated his orbing, and healing any object or person. My personal powers are telekinesis, astral projection, and shape-shifting. The shape-shifting comes from the Black side of the family." he said then turned to Aidian who nodded.

"My personal gifts are Invisability, I can shoot electricity, and shape-shifting. The shape-shifting is only in the male side of the family and are activated when we incounter a cold one, which we had and one of them was an uncle." he said chuckling then glanced at Sasha who grinned from beside Tyler.

"My gifts are premonition, empathy, control of fire and I can deflect and reflect any spell cast on any person." she said grinning like a cat that ate the canary.

"My gifts are a little more extensive. I can freeze people and objects, create explosions, levitation, resurrection, force fields, and I am the only one ever that can recognize true soul mates." I grinned when I saw the look on Sasha's face I knew where she was going an the laughs we could have but were not meant to be.

Sasha glanced at Tyler and smiled while asking "Tyler did you have an uncle named Phil Lockwood?" I snickered while trying to hide my face from Damon who was watching me closely.

"Yes, he disappeared a year ago. Why? Do you know what happened to him?" he asked suddenly anxious.

"Yes we do." I said laughing.

"Tyler your uncle came across us one night on a full moon after transforming into a werewolf. He attacked and killed our mother. We did not kill him but we don't know where he is now. We cursed him to live the life of a rabbit for the crime of killing a witch who posed no threat to him." Aidian said smiling then glanced at me as I stared out the window trying to hide my tears.

"How come you couldn't heal her?" Damon asked softly as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"We tried, it was too late" I whispered as a tear slipped out of my eye.

"What about resurrecting her?" Caroline asked as she moved closer to Julian.

"The elders would not allow it. The elders are like our police force and our leaders, they told us it was our mother's selflessness that earned her a place with them. Our mother put herself in harms way to save me, yes Tyler your uncle was out for my blood." I said staring him in the eyes.

"Why?" Tyler asked before anyone else could. I looked at Julian and he nodded letting me know I could tell the truth.

"Because I can stop the curse of the moonstone from being broken, we can kill an original vampire, and we can end everything you are fighting against including the town finding out about you." I said standing to stare out of the window.

"Why you want to kill an original vampire?" Damon asked standing and moving towards me.

"Because I know who you are fighting against and they are very distant ancestors" I grinned when I noticed Bonnie's wheels turning.

"The man who turned vampire was either Elijah or Klaus?" she asked I looked over at her and smiled.

"Elijah but either way it don't really matter they are brothers after all, besides we know where the rest of their family is." I said grinning at my family who started laughing.

"Well where are they we can trade them in for Elijah's help getting rid of Klaus." Caroline said, I stared at her.

"They are dead, we took care of them before we moved here." I said smiling at my brothers and sister who grinned back.

"WHY?" Caroline yelled while glaring at me.

"Well because neither one of them can be trusted, Elijah would have killed you the minute you metioned his family and Klaus would rather kill you than to look at you. We have it handled beside we have enough family to help plus you guys. Don't worry Damon Elena will remain safe and Katherine will die by Alyssa's hand." Sasha said, she looked behind her as a portal opened up, we all jumped to our feet as three demon's rushed in.


End file.
